guildopediafandomcom-20200214-history
Prophets of Balance
Guild Policies Ranks are earned when a member has contributed a minimum level of experience as well as shows leadership qualities or qualities pertaining to that certain rank. Hierarchy •'Leader' The guild leader is in place to ensure a balance and fairness for the other guild members. minimum experience given: 5% •'Second in Command' One member will fill this position as needed, appointed by the guild's leader. The person chosen for this position must exhibit leader-like qualities and be helpful to other guild members. The Second in Command will act as the guild leader in there absence in enforcing guild policies. All rights will be given to this position. minimum experience given: 6% •'Counsellor' There will be up to 5 counsellors, appointed by the guild's leader. The counsellors will vote on guild matters arising from other members and presented to the council formally by the guild leader. minimum experience given: 7% •'Treasurer' There shall only be one treasurer, suggested by guild leader and put to vote in council. Their duties include collecting kamas from member donations and collectors, supplying the breeder and other crafters with kamas for their work, and other activities deemed essential by the guild leader. Treasurers are expected to keep a highly detailed account of all kamas coming and going from the treasury, which is made public to the entire guild. Rights given: Invite new members, manage xp, use the paddocks, relieve collectors minimum experience needed for level: 25,000 minimum experience given: 7% •'Breeder' There shall only be one breeder, suggested by guild leader and put to vote in council. They are to breed mounts and pets for guild use, and supply Rights given: Invite new members, manage xp, use the paddocks, fit out paddocks, manage mounts. minimum experience needed for level: 20,000 minimum experience given: 7% •'Protector' Appointed by suggestion from the guild leader and put to vote in council. There will be no more than five protectors. The protectors should be helpful to other guild members, exhibit leadership abilities, and be ruthless in combat. Rights given: Invite new members, manage xp, place collectors, manage boosts, use the paddocks. minimum experience needed for level: 15,000 minimum experience given: 7% •'Guard' Gaining trust within the guild, an apprentice is considered a full member. Rights given: Invite new members, manage xp minimum experience needed for level: 10,000 minimum experience given: 8% •'Scout' Gaining trust within the guild, an apprentice is considered a full member. Rights given: Invite new members minimum experience needed for level: 5,000 minimum experience given: 9% •'Apprentice' Gaining trust within the guild, an apprentice is considered a full member. Rights given: Invite new members minimum experience needed for level: 2,000 minimum experience given: 9% •'Initiate' A member showing promise in guild. Rights given: none minimum experience needed for level: 1,000 minimum experience given: 10% •'On Trial' Automatic rank of all new members. Rights given: none minimum experience needed for level: 0 minimum experience given: 10% •'Deserter' Rank given to a member who has left and wishes to rejoin. Must contribute 10,000 xp before given apprentice status. Rights given: none minimum experience needed for level: 0 minimum experience given: 15% Requirements •'Minimum Level' Currently the minimum level requirement to join the Prophets of Balance is 5. •'Pay to Play' AAs of now, not required. May change if numbers grow and can no longer accommodate P2P members. •'Leaving the Guild' Member must return all guild issue mounts, pets, etc upon leaving the guild. Rejoining members must reearn their rank. •'Alignment' An alignment of neutral or Brakmarian is required to join. •'Actively Playing' If a member is inactive for over a month without prior request for leave of absence, they are presumed MIA and discharged from the guild Contacting the Guild •'Guild Leader' Skwisgar (jimmyadkins at gmail dot com)